Vocaloid parodies
by Mikan chanX3
Summary: Parodi dari beberapa game yang Mikan tahu. chapter 3: 1 Bit Heart, 1 Beat Heart, Ib, Mad Father dan Misao
1. Chapter 1

**Jadi, sebelum tidur Mikan dengar lagu Akakakushi dan membayangkan Len jadi protagnis game itu. Selanjutnya adalah apa yang kalian lihat di bawah ini -w-**

**Mikan mungkin gak akan melanjutkan fic ini karena Mikan gak tau harus bikin apa. Oh, dan semua judul disini memakai judul asli. Mikan gak bisa merubah judulnya**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid milik Mikan maka Kurogitsune, Yue dan Shin dalam Akaya Akashiya Ayakashi no juga milik Mikan dan manga dan gamenya bukan game Yaoi. Itu tidak mungkin. TwT**

**oh, dan semua game di fic ini bukan milik Mikan juga**

* * *

**1\. Akaya Akashiya Ayakashi no**

* * *

Namaku Len. Aku sedang dalam misi dari Miku-sama untuk 'menyiapkan makanan'. Kau lihat 2 orang disana? Yang berambut biru memakai syal biru dan juga yang berambut ungu panjang itu? Mereka adalah targetku.

"Hey jangan lupakan aku."

Aku tidak lupa kok. Ini Rin, dia yang akan membantuku menyelesaikan misi ini. Bersama dengan Rin-chan aku pasti akan menyelesaikan misi ini dengan sukses!

"AKH! LEN! KENAPA KAU MENCURI SEMUA ISI KULKASKU! KEMBALIKAN!"

Ah, gawat. Kaito melihatku! Ayo kabur Rin-chan!

"JANGAN LARI DARIKU TOPENG RUBAH!"

* * *

**2\. Utsurowazarumono-Breath of Fire 4**

* * *

Rin mendesah. Kenapa dia bisa sangat ceroboh dan terjatuh di lubang ini bersama caravan yang ditinggalkan pemiliknya? Kenapa nasib buruk selalu mendatanginya? Pertama kakaknya menghilang, lalu dia diserang naga pasir dan sekarang terjebak di lubang ini. Rin mendesah lagi dan melihat sekelilingnya. Apa mereka diserang naga juga? Apa naga yang ditemuinya di lubang ini yang menyerang mereka? Tapi dia tidak meyerang Rin. Jadi tidak mungkin dia menyerang caravan ini.

"Uh..."

Rin berbalik. Ternyata masih ada orang! Dengan langkah ringan dia menemui orang yang beru sadarkan diri itu.

"Hei, kamu tidak ap-apa!" tanya Rin dengan khawatir.

Orang itu berdiri, memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang tak tertutupi sedikitpun pada Rin. Kalian bisa memperkirakan seperti apa wajah Rin saat ini!

"KYAAAA!"

SLAP!

Dan tamparan Rin membuat orang itu terbang keluar dari lubang

* * *

**3\. Harvest Moon: Tale of Two Towns**

* * *

Rin menghela nafas. sungguh, ini tahun yang sial baginya. Dimulai dari dia pindah ke kota lain dan berakhir terjatuh dan mengalami amnesia. Entah nasib apa yang membuatnya berada di antara 2 desa yang bermusuhan ini.

Dan untuk menambah penderitaannya, Hatsune Miku Goddess memohon-mohon padanya untuk membuat kedua desa itu berbaikan lagi dengan mengikuti lomba maak yang diadakan tiap minggu di puncak bukit. Dasar orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Dia kan yang membuat kedua desa itu terpisah dan sekarang dia menyuruh orang lain untuk memperbaikinya.

"Gah! Sayurannya gak enak!"

"Hah! Sudah pasti kami yang menang dengan makanan kami yang lezat. Teh ini bahkan terasa lebih nikmat dari saladmu."

"Maaf pak wali kota, air yang anda minum itu air kobokan milik Piere."

"! HOEK!"

"Hahaha! Kau bahkan tidak bisa membedakan teh dengan air kobokan! munch, munch.."

"Bu wali kota, itu makanan kuda..."

"! Uhuk, Uhuk!"

"HAHAHA! Kau sama saja dengan kuda!"

"Huh, rasakan serangan tomatku ini!"

"Tidak bisa dibiarkan! Len, lemparkan telur ayam!"

"HYAAAAA!"

keadaan tambah kacau.

Rin menghela nafas panjang. mengepak barang-barangnya dan pindah ke kota lain.

* * *

**4\. Harvest Moon: A wonderfull Life**

* * *

Selamat datang di Harvest Moon A Wonderfull Life! Disini kamu akan menjadi petani biasa, beternak, menikah, punya anak, menjadi tua, dan-

"Tunggu dulu! Maksudmu di game ini aku akan menjadi tua dan jelek? Maaf saja, aku terlalu tampan untuk itu."

Eh, tunggu Len! Kau kan Main Character Di game ini! Jangan pergi!

* * *

**Fin?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tale of Two Towns**

**Which is the Main Character?**

Len menatap tajam orang di depannya dengan penuh rasa benci. Kenapa dia ada di sini? Dia seharusnya tidak ada di desa ini. Bahkan seharusnya dia tidak ada di dunia ini.

Rin juga melihatnya dengan tatapan benci. Kenapa dia harus ada di sini sih? Inikan waktu bagi dirinya untuk bersinar di dunia ini. Bukan Len.

Di tengah-tengah mereka. Hatsune Miku Goddess bersama kedua walikota melihat mereka dengan khawatir.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Len? Sekarang bukan kau yang jadi main character!"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Yang kutahu akulah yang menjadi main karakter disini!"

"Dasar egois. Giliranmu sudah selesai! Sekarang giliranku untuk bersinar! Dasar Len #%^%^%$)(*(_)"

"Te, teman-teman, tenanglah." Hatsune Miku Goddess mencoba menenangkan.

Tapi sepertinya mereka berdua tidak mau mendengarkan sang dewi dan malah semakin parah. Adu fisik pun mulai terjadi. Rin menjambak poni Len, Len mencubiti Rin, Rin menendang kaki Len, Len memelintir tangan Rin, Rin menggigit tangan Len dan mencakar wajahnya. Perkelahian itu terus semakin menjadi dan mereka sama-sama jatuh terguling dari puncak bukit.

'Dan kedamaian desa kami bergantung pada mereka?' pikir kedua walikota dengan tidak percaya.

**Man in the House**

Hal pertama yang Len pikirkan saat pertama kali bertemu dengan IA adalah dia sangat cantik dan membuat Len jatuh cinta. Pelayan di Howard's Café itu sangat lembut dan baik, jangan lupakan dia juga jago masak. IA berkata kalau ayahnyalah yang mengajarinya memasak dan merendah kalau masakannya tidaklah sebanding dengan masakan ayahnya. Hal ini membuat Len penasaran, dia sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengan ayah IA. Dan sebagai 'calon' suami, Len harus mengenal orang tua si gadis, benar kan?

"Kau mau bertemu ayahku? Um… boleh saja." Ucap IA saat Len mengutarakan keinginannya untuk bertemu ayahnya.

Len menyadari kalau wajah IA merah padam saat dia mengatakan itu.

"Um… Ayah! Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengamu!" panggil IA dari bawah tangga.

Tak lama, langkah kaki yang berat terdengar dari atas tangga. Len merasa gugup juga saat mendengar langkah kaki yang berat itu ikut menggetarkan lantai kayu café ini.

Yang pertama kali Len lihat adalah kaki. Kaki yang besar dan kuat ditutupi celana jeans panjang berwarna hitam yang ketat. Celana itu ditutup lagi dengan apron berwarna biru. Tangannya lalu terlihat. Terkepal kuat dan berwarna gelap. Badannya besar, Len yakin. Dadanya yang bidang dan lebar dibalik bajunya yang juga berwarna biru. Len mulai berkeringat dingin. Dia akan bertatap wajah dengan ayah IA.

Len tercengang. Bagaimana tidak? Di depannya, berdiri ayah IA. Matanya yang tajam melihat Len dengan alis bertaut. Tak lama dia tersenyum. Senyumnya manis sekali… dengan lipstick merah dibibirnya!

"Hello Len-kun! Hajimemashite, namaku Big-Al, pria di rumah ini!" sapanya dengan background bunga-bunga pink. Anting berwarna pink yang dipakainya bergoyang dengan riang saat dia melompat-lompat.

Len merasa ingin muntah.

**Discover**

Rin melompat-lompat riang. Tak lama lagi hari yang ditunggu-tunggunya akan terjadi; dia akan berkencan dengan Oliver! Dengan hati berbunga-bunga Rin mendobrak pintu klinik yang telah berdiri sejak lama itu.

BLAM!

"Oliver! Maaf, aku-"

"R..Rin!"

Suara Rin tercekat di kerongkongannya saat melihat Olliver menatapnya dengan mata melebar dan wajah memerah. Dress pink dengan renda-rendanya menutupi baju dokter yang dipakainya. Disampingnya Lily memotretnya dengan senyum jahil.

"KYAAAA! Aku mau fotonya!" teriak Rin dengan nyaring.

**They're Gay!?**

Yuki itu anak adik yang overprotective pada kakaknya, Rei. Dan hal itu dibuktikan beberapa kali oleh Rin. Setiap dia berbicara dengan Rei, gadis mungil itu pasti melemparkan serangga-serangga ke kepalanya dan membuat Rin lari menjauh dari mereka. bukannya Rin takut serangga sih, justru sebaliknya serangga- serangga sangat suka menempel di tubuhnya. Tapi bukannya aneh kalau orang-orang melihat seorang wanita dengan puluhan serangga di kepalanya? dengan pemikiran itu, Rin mengambil langkah terbaik, menjauhi Rei dan adiknya yang protective.

Satu-satunya hal yang Yuki toleransi adalah pertemanan Rei dengan penjual bunga di desa mereka, Rinto. Dan itu membuat Rin bertanya-tanya, apa Yuki itu seorang fujoshi?

"Ha? Kenapa?" Len si Main Character kedua bertanya.

Rin mengambil nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya perlahan dari mulut. Tapi tetap saja wajahnya masih semerah tomat.

"Karena kemarin aku melihat mereka melakukan 'itu' di dekat sungai."

PRANG!

Cangkir teh yang Len pegang terjatuh. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa mereka selalu melihatku dengan tatapan aneh…"

* * *

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid dan HM: Tale of Two Towns bukan milik Mikan -w-**

**Wakarimasen: -w- hehehe...**

**Kagawita Hitachi: terima kasih #bungkuk**


	3. Chapter 3

_**"Aku Nanase Yoshi! Orang-orang memanggilku sampah, pengganggu, belatung, penakut, debu, plankton, bego... Dan hal-hal lainnya, jadi kau bisa memanggilku apapun yang kau mau!"**_

_**Nanashi, 1 Bit Heart**_

**1\. 1 Bit Heart**

Semuanya berawal dari gadis misterius yang tiba-tiba muncul dari kamarnya dan menyuruhnya untuk berteman dengan orang-orang. Awalnya Len ingin menolak sih, tapi akhirnya dia menerima tawaran itu juga.

Yai! Ayo berteman!

"Mau temenan dengan mas gak?"

"Boleh aja mas! Tapi mas harus menyelesaikan tantangan yang kami buat!"

"Mas harus berlari ke sana dan balik lagi."

"Baiklah! ... Adududuh! Sejak kapan jalanan ini penuh ranjau pakunya?!"

"Hihihi, kita berhasil!"

.

"Mau berteman denganku?"

"Tentu saja! Aku akan berteman denganmu. Aku akan menjadi temanmu satu-satunya. Tidak ada orang lain yang boleh berteman denganmu selain aku..."

.

"Bertemanlah denganku!"

"Mumumu, bisakah kau kembali ke dua hari yang lalu?"

.

"Aku mau berteman denganmu."

"APA? Kau mau makan?"

.

"Aku ingin berteman denganmu."

"Kalau begitu maukah kau mati bersamaku?"

.

"Berteman denganku yuk!"

"Okeh, cyin! Ayo kukenelin ama temen-temenku yuks!"

.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjadi temanmu."

"Tapi kau kan anjing..."

"Aku bukan anjing! Aku manusia! Tubuhku saja yang berbentuk binatang berkaki empat itu."

"Uh... Baiklah, jadi anjing-"

"Aku manusia!"

.

"Gadis kecil, mau berteman denganku?"

"Guk guk!"

.

"Bertemanlah denganku mas!"

"Duh, harusnya bukan mas, tapi mbak. Dan Len, kamu gak usah malu-malu. Aku mau kok jadi pacarmu."

Len memaksakan sebuah senyum walaupun sama sekali tidak terlihat sebagai senyuman. Kami-sama, kenapa sulit sekali membuat teman?

**2\. Misao**

Rin menggumamkan lagu kesukaannya sembari melihat isi laci dari guru yang ditaksirnya. Masa bodoh dengan hantu yang gentayangan, kepanikan seluruh siswanya atau Miku yang mengajaknya keluar dari sekolah terkutuk ini. Yang penting dia bisa mengetahui rahasia Kaito sensei pujaan hatinya!

"Huh? Apa ini?"

Rin merogoh laci paling bawah dan menemukan sepasang tangan manusia.

DAN bukan itu saja, Rin juga menemukan cat kuku dengan warna pink yang norak, bedak, maskara, lipstik, sepasang sepatu hak tinggi, dan juga foto Kaito-sensei yang selfie tanpa busana dengan susu cair membasahi seluruh tubuhnya dan bibirnya yang monyong kayak bebek.

"..."

Rin mengembalikan semuanya kedalam laci dan menutup laci itu rapat-rapat. Dengan langkah cepat Rin keluar dari ruang guru dan mencari Miku, berharap dia bisa segera meninggalkan sekolah terkutuk dan guru terkutuk ini sekarang juga.

**3\. Dreaming Marry**

_He's coming, he's coming._

Seseorang mengikutinya, Rin tahu itu. Dia mencoba berlari meskipun agak sulit karena penerangan yang agak redup dan banyaknya benda-benda tidak bisa dia lihat dengan jelas. Keringat mengucur dari keningnya.

'Siapa yang mengejarku? Kenapa dia mengejarku? Apa yang ingin dia lakukan terhadapku?' pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berputar di kepala Rin

Meskipun takut, Rin menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang mengejarnya. Dan oh, betapa menyesalnya dia telah menoleh. Kini ketakutannya bertambah tiga kali lipat.

Kaitolah yang ternyata mengejarnya. Walaupun wajahnya tertutupi asap hitam Rin dapat mengetahui dari rambutnya yang berwarna biru tua, syal yang melilit lehernya, dan juga es krim rasa favoritnya yang dipegangnya di tangannya. Apa yang membuat Rin takut bukanlah wajahnya yang tidak terlihat, melainkan tubuh pria itu yang tidak memakai sepotong kain pun! Dan Rin dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada diantara selangkangan pria itu!

Ya tuhan! Kenapa itu gak disensor!

Rin mempercepat langkahnya dan berdoa dengan segenap hatinya.

"Kami-sama, tolong keluarkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini!"

**4\. Mad Father**

Rin berjalan cepat menuju tempat kerja ayahnya. Menurut pria botak bernama tuan Ogre, rumah ini dikutuk oleh seseorang yang dendam pada ayahnya, dan seluruh hantu di mansion ini akan menyakiti ayahnya.

Itu tidak boleh terjadi, dia harus menyelamatkan ayahnya!

Dengan mendobrak pintu, Rin masuk ke laboratorium ayahnya.

"Ayah!"

Dan kekhawatiran Rin segera menghilang melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Disana ayahnya berdiri seraya memeluk dan mencium mesra asistennya.

Rin berbalik. Lupakan saja tentang menyelamatkan ayahnya, lebih baik dia segera pergi dari rumah ini.

**5\. IB**

Oke, tempat ini mulai membuatnya takut.

Rin melihat dinding di kiri dan kanannya, berjaga-jaga jika ada tangan yang tiba-tiba keluar dari dinding dan menyerangnya atau lukisan yang meludahinya. Sejauh ini belum ada apapun, tapi itu tidak membuat Rin lega.

Melangkah lebih jauh, Rin menemukan sebuah lukisan gadis cantik berpakaian merah. Rin mencoba mendekat untuk melihat lebih dekat.

Selangkah lagi.

Selangkah lagi.

Satu langkah lagi.

Dan wanita cantik tadi berubah menjadi monster dan keluar dari lukisan!

Rin berteriak. Kakinya terasa tidak bisa digerakkan dan tubuhnya membeku. Dia menutup matanya. Oh tuhan, apa dia akan berakhir disini? Menjadi santapan monster lukisan ini?

Tidak ada apa-apa. Huh?

Rin membuka mata. Dilihatnya monster lukisan itu masih tergantung disana. Tangannya menggapai-gapai seolah meminta pertolongan.

"Tolongin. Gak bisa turun nih..."

**6\. 1 Beat Heart**

Rin menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan tatapan bingung.

Tidak ada apa-apa disini.

Semuanya putih.

Blank.

Ada apa ini?

"Len? Kenapa scene-nya begini?"

"Ah, itu authornya tidak bisa membuat parody cerita ini karena Miwashiba belum menyelesaikan gamenya."

Rin menjatuhkan diri di lantai yang juga berwarna putih. Bagus, sekarang dia harus bagaimana?

"Len, kita sudahi saja hari ini. Turunkan layarnya."

"Oke."

**The End...?**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid milik Yamaha dan rekan-rekan. 1Bit Heart dan 1 Beat Heart milik Miwashiba. Mad Father dan Misao milik Sen. Ib milik Kouri.**

**Ehehehe... ****Semua ide ini tiba- tiba muncul kemarin. **

**Yang 1 Bit Heart itu berdasarkan versi Indonesia-nya. Mikan belum pernah main yang versi Inggrisnya sih...**

**Mikan sudah menyelesaikan hampir semua gamenya kecuali Misao, IB, dan 1Beat Heart (Mikan baru dapat versi beta-nya) X3**

**Game yang Mikan paling suka ialah 1 Bit Heart (gak ada horrornya ÓωÒ;) karakternya imut-imut dan bikin Mikan ngiler (terutama kak Mikado dan Nanashi adult Ver. nya *Q*) dan Mikan suka suara karakternya (terutama suara Nanashi 14 tahun dan Nanashi adult Ver. ) ≥****﹏**

**Yang Dreaming Marry, Mikan mendapatkan ide itu saat teringat bayangan yang mengejar Marry. Dan otak Mikan yang gila ini tiba-tiba membayangkan kalau sosok bayangan hitam itu adalah orang telanjang, karena itu penampakannya disensor semua ****ÓωÒ.**

**Jujur saja, Mikan takut dengan lukisan di Ib itu. Mikan bahkan minta tolong sama adik Mikan buat nyelesaiin gamenya saking takutnya dikejar sama lukisan itu ****ÓωÒ.**

**Untuk fanfic Mikan yang lain, Mikan lagi nyari ide. Jadi sabar saja ya ****ÓωÒ.**


End file.
